


Country Side

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Country Side

Clint is a buisnessman.  
His farming buisness was successful.   
He owned on of the largest,   
Farms in Iowa.  
Clint loved his farm.  
It was a source of extra income.   
He was very well of.

His farm is located,   
In the country side.  
Its close and surrounded by nature and forests.  
The town in which the farm is located,   
Is small.   
Everyone knows everyone.   
Clint enjoys it.  
Its like having a big family.


End file.
